It can be very annoying to most communication device users when they are away from particular communication devices or applications for an extended period of time only to return to a plurality of messages that are “stale.” For example, consider a user that goes on vacation for a week and during their vacation there was a water break or some other event that occurred at their office during their absence. This event may have resulted in the transmission of one or more messages to all users at the office. The messages may have been transmitted in one or more modalities, such as voice messages, email messages, text messages, etc., in an attempt to alert the persons affected by the situation and further apprise the users of remedial measures taken to address the event. While these measures are useful at the time they are transmitted, they quickly become stale. When the vacationing user returns to the office, they must wade through the deluge of stale event messages.